


When I’m alone.

by Tryingsomethingnew2021



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingsomethingnew2021/pseuds/Tryingsomethingnew2021
Summary: Some taboo smut I wrote after watching the tv show and being surprised by the weirdly sexual nature of Jonathans and Clary’s relationship. Definitely a one sided fic, solo male.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac
Kudos: 10





	When I’m alone.

He loved her. Or at least he felt like he loved her. He looked at her hair the color of a smoldering fire, her skin marked and lined with runes, her lips. Everything about her was beautiful to him and he wanted her to be with him. He wanted to protect like their mother should’ve protected him. She told him over and over, like many others that he was a monster, and he knew that but it wasn’t his fault. How could anyone have gone through the things he had been through and not turn out like him. Burned and abused, pitted against Jace, experimented on. Treated like he wasn’t even an individual. Because let’s face it he wasn’t human, nor could he ever be. So why should he be bound by human laws and morals. Clary was his and soon the rune would strengthen their connection, truly making them become one. She would love him the way he wanted to be loved, body and soul. Victory would taste like her, and when. It was his he would savor it and then she would know the way love would feel in his embrace. She was willing to love Jace when she thought he was her brother, loving him would not be that be that different. As he looked in the mirror, the heat from the water turning the steamy, he admired his body unbrunt, prefect. He turned and stepped into the shower letting the hot water run over his body. He was used to the burning pain of Lilith’s touch, so the water felt timid in comparison. He closed his eyes and imagined her. His hands going down to his penis. He started stroking gently at first, imagining it was her hands on him. He imagined her kissing his neck and stroking him, her other hand on his back caressing him. He grunted and moaned, thinking about her kneeling in front of him taking him in her mouth. Sliding her lips up and down. Gagging on him. Oh god, he needed to slow down. He wanted this to last. He needed that image of her looking up at him, with eyes that seemed willing to do anything or have anything done to her. His imagination took a different route. He imagined her facing the wall, ass out inviting him to take her. He slid into her and grabbed her by the neck pulling him close, sucking on her ear. In his mind, her pussy felt so warm and slick, squeezing him. The Clary, of his fantasy was moaning his name, and telling how good he felt inside her. Like she was shaped for him. His breathing got more ragged, his hand was moving faster, he cupped and squeezed on his balls. He knew he was close. The image shifted to her facing him, leg up, arms around him, kissing him. She whispered in his ear she was close, he felt the pressure building in himself, building and building until he felt the release. It was like his whole body let go, his mind blank and including the clary he had just fucked in his head. He opened his eyes and was met with his cum on the wall and floor of his shower. The mess that he made. He felt weak for just a moment and breathed deeply. She was everything, and he loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first ever fic. I appreciate any constructive criticism, cuz I would like to get better at this.


End file.
